Dragons
by Haro1013
Summary: When Wendy is injured before the S-class trials Natsu stays behind to watch after her. What happens to the two dragon slayers during the seven years of their friends disappearance? How will the grow in power and how will they grow towards each other?
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of another day at the infamous guild, Fairy Tail. But today there were no full guild brawls or constant bickering of rivals. No, today everyone was rushing from one job to another and a certain bluenette couldn't understand why.

Even Natsu and Gray who are normally at each other's throats wouldn't even spare a second to insult the other. Wendy Marvell was standing off to the side with Lucy and Mirajane. The three were chatting as usual until Lucy decided to ask Mira why everyone was acting so weird.

"Hey Mira? Why is everyone running around doing jobs all of a sudden?"

"Oh. Well that's because the selection for the S-Class trials is coming up soon so everyone wants to get as many points from the master as possible." Answered the silver haired take over Mage.

"Oh that explains why Natsu-san is acting so weird" stated Wendy.

This got Mira interested in the concern the small bluenette has in our resident pink haired dragon slayer.

"Ooooooo. What's with the concern for Natsu Wendy?" Teased Mira. This got Wendy fairly flustered and embarrassed.

"No- nothing! I just noticed him first!" Came the shy response from Wendy. "But if S-Class is such a big deal then I think I'll try as well!"

"Well becoming S-Class is very important to Natsu. He thinks that if he becomes strong enough to become S-Class then his father Igneel will come back to him." responded Mira.

"Oh. I had no idea it was so important to him. How about you Lucy? Are you going to try?" Asked Wendy.

Lucy thought about it for a moment and due to her earlier conversation with Cana decided she shouldn't try to get entered. "I think I'll sit this one out. I don't think I'm strong enough right now."

"Aww. That's not true Lucy. You're plenty strong!" Responded Mira.

"Yeah. Well hopefully I'll be strong enough to help Cana win this year."

"If anyone can do it it'd be you Lucy!" Encouraged Wendy. "Well I'd better get started if I'm going to make it!"

"Good luck Wendy! Be careful!" Both Lucy and Mira yelled.

Now with her goal in mind Wendy set out to do some difficult jobs. She guessed that the harder the job she did the better it would be for her chances of making it. Maybe she should ask Natsu if he wants to do a job with her today. With that thought in her mind her face went as red a tomato.

She decided it would be best for her to just go off on her own. Normally she would take her best friend Carla but she's off with Happy today and despite how she acts she actually enjoys Happy's actions towards her. Wendy giggled at the thought of her late night talks with Carla about Happy and Natsu. They would always stay up at night just recounting the things they did with the dragon slayer and his exceed.

Once again thinking about the pink haired dragon slayer made her face heat up even more as she decided to shake it off and pick a job. There were so many jobs to pick she decided on a simple Bandit mission. All the requests says is that they need a small group of Bandits taken out around their town and the reward is a good 500,000 jewels.

Normally she would go off on a job like this with the rest of her team but seeing as they are all competing against one another she decided she could handle it on her own.

It shouldn't take her more than a day or so to complete and then she can come back and take more jobs just like everyone else. Maybe if she becomes S-class she will be as strong as Natsu.

With that goal in mind she headed off to do the job she selected and left the guild hall.

"Hey. Where's Wendy going looking so determined?" Came the confused question from Erza who happened to be walking past.

"She's going to try and become S-class so she's going to go take a new job." Answered Mira

"Ah. I wish her good luck. Hopefully she won't get into any trouble running around on her own."

"She'll be fine. She is a dragon slayer you know?"

The "That's what worries me."


	2. The Announcement

This is chapter 2 of Dragons! Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I love the support and any criticism is welcome as well! Thank you all and enjoy!

(One Day Before S-class Exam Announcement)

Wendy was returning from a job she took along with Carla to protect a shipment of jewels from bandits. It was fairly uneventful but atleast it paid well.

She had been doing jobs non-stop since deciding to try making S-class and she couldn't contain her excitement because tomorrow was the day where Master Makarov is going to announce the participants in the trials.

Not much further down her path were several dark guild members who had heard that the Sky Maiden would be coming through.

They set there ambush and after a few minutes heard Wendy walking towards them. They readied their magic and their traps as they heard Wendy and Carla talking about something.

"I just don't think he's a good role model for you." Came Carla's voice. "Why couldn't you pick someone responsible like Gray or Erza?"

"So you would rather me taking after a stripper or someone who strikes fear into the rest of the guild? I don't think I could do the second one even if I tried."

"I just think that you should think about your choice in following him. He leaves behind destruction in every town the he visi- WENDY LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?"

At that moment the dark mages sprung their trap and instantly caught Wendy in a pair of magic cancelling hand cuffs.

"Hahaha. We have you now Sky Maiden."

"What should we do to her first?"

"Let's hurt her a bit. See how she heals!"

"YEAH!"

One of the mages pulled out a white staff with a lightning bolt engraved on the side with a lacrimal at the top. When the Mage put his magic into it he struck Wendy with a blast of lightning instantly causing her excruciating pain.

"AHHHHH!" Wendy was screaming in pain and Carla couldn't do anything to help her without risk of them both being caught.

"Ha. Listen to her scream Jack!"

"Let's see how she likes this one!"

"Good idea Mof!"

The one called Mof pulled out a blue staff with a crystal blue lacrima at the top. He pumped his magic into it causing a bubble of water to form at its tip and float towards the still screaming Wendy. As the bubble encased her she stopped being able to breathe.

Her lack of oxygen mixed with the Lightning caused extreme pain all throughout her body. As she was getting close to passing out both attacked simultaneously stopped causing her to fall down to the ground gasping for air.

"Oh that was just so fun!"

"What should we do now Jack?"

"Well. Let's. Indulge...ourselves. Shall we?"

Wendy was in no shape to fight back and she couldn't even stand on her own. She knew what the two were going to do to her but she didn't have any strength to run away. She had just enough strength for one attack and if it doesn't work then she's done for.

Gathering air into her lungs she got ready for her attack.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

At that moment a huge torrent of wind shot out from her mouth and hit the two shocked mages in the chest. They flew back 15 feet and rammed hard into a tree. The attack didn't succeed in take either of them out and it made them even more infuriates with her.

"What was that?"

"Looks like she still has some fight in her. We'll just have to take it out of her."

Carla took the opening she had to spread her wings and grab Wendy off the ground. Activating MAX SPEED to get away she flew as far away from the two mages as possible. She flew them both all the way back to Fairy Tail and when they arrived she collapsed at the door knocking it open.

Everyone was in the guild hall arguing like normal and they all turned to greet whoever just arrived back when their eyes went wide at what they saw before them. They all turned and saw a passed out Carla and an almost dead Wendy. They all went silent until Natsu got up and ran towards the door.

"WENDY!"

That seemed to snap everyone out of their daze as several others ran to take the bluenette into the infirmary. No one knew what happened to her and she was to injured to speak.

After announcing to the rest of the guild that they were in a stable condition almost everyone went back to their normal lives with only a slight worry about Wendy. One person however refused to leave her side until she woke back up. That person was none other then Natsu Dragneel.

(Day of S-class announcement)

Everyone in the guild was gathered in front of the stage preparing for Makarov's announcement on who would be participating in the S-class trials this year.

As the audience lights dimmed, the stage lights flashed on revealing Makarov and the other S-class mages standing tall.

"As you all know it is the time of year where I select 8 of you to try your hand at becoming an S-class wizard. The ones I have chosen are to report at Hargeon port in exactly one week with a partner that is not another S-class wizard. The participants are as follows."

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Cana Alberona"

"Elfman Strauss"

"Freed ..."

"Levy MacGarden"

"Juvia Lockser"

"Mest Gryder"

"And Natsu Dragneel...WHERE'S NATSU?!"

"He's in the infirmary still Master. With Wendy." Came the sad reply from Carla who had already recovered her magic energy.

"Well. Someone go tell him the good news! He's been waiting for this moment for seven years!" Yelled Erza. At the sound of her voice everyone stepped back and yelled for Gray to go.

"What? Why me? I don't want to go see flame-brai-..."

"Gray. Do as I say. Now." Came the menacing order from Erza.

"Yes mam." Squeaked Gray as he ran to the infirmary.

After a few moments Grat came out with one of the most shocked expressions anyone as ever seen on his face.

"He. He says he doesn't want to do it."

With that statement everyone in the guild went dead silent. Why would Natsu not want to become S-class? Everyone knows it was his dream. He always said that his father might come back if he were to become S-class. So what is more important to Natsu than finding Igneel?

"Gray. Did he say why he doesn't want to?" Asked Mira very politely which scared Gray even more than Erza.

"Uh he said something about staying with Wendy to make sure she got better. It looks like he's been. Crying? I don't really get it either. Maybe someone else should speak with him."

"I'll go to him."

"Master. I'll go with you."

"No Erza. You stay behind. I'm sure he will want this to be a private talk."

"Natsu." The master said as he entered the infirmary. What he saw before him was something he never thought he'd ever see in his lifetime. Natsu Dragneel. The normally happy and strong boy. Was crying over one of the infirmary beds with a certain bluenette on it.

As Natsu turned around to see who said his name he was met with the soft gaze of his Master. With only a seconds glance he went back to laying his head down on the bed.

"Natsu. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"She's. She's hurt Master. I don't know why it bothers me so much but it does. I can't participate in the trials. I need to find whatever lowlife punks that did this to her and make them pay."

At that moment the sadness and despair were replaced with malice and fury in the dragon slayers eyes.

"I see. Well. In that case I shall replace you in these trials if that is what you really want. I shall see you after they are over Natsu."

"Thank you Gramps."

Makarov walked back out on stage and made his announcement.

"Natsu will not be participating in this years trials due to personal reasons. His replacement shall be Gageel Redfox. Participants. I shall see you and your partners in exactly one week. Good luck."


End file.
